Akatsuki Drabble Collection
by bleachUlquiGrimm
Summary: A collection of short storied about the Akatsuki members
1. Chapter 1

**First Akatsuki story is a collection of little drabble stories. I hope you like anyway. Go on, start reading!**

**

* * *

  
**

It was another one of those days where the clouds were extra fluffy and drifting in the morning sky. The sky was a light blue that anyone would agree to be beautiful. The sun was high in the sky over the Akatsuki base. The members were loafing around. But who was loafing around the most was our dear, immortal Jashinist. Hidan walked sluggishly through the halls. It was early, 11:00 to be exact, in his opinion. He hated waking up so early especially when there was no reason to. It was Saturday, dammit! He wanted to sleep _in_ for a change. He grumbled even more until he reached his partner's room. He knocked at the door obnoxiously. If anyone wasn't awake already, they certainly would be now. Hidan kept pounding on the door.

"Hey!! Kakuzu! Are you up??? WAKE UP KAKUZU!!!!!" Hidan yelled. The door opened quickly. Hidan fell to the ground. He looked up to see his partner well awake and…upset? Hidan stood up.

"Hey, Kakuzu, do we have anything to do? I mean, a jinchuriki hunt or something?"

Kakuzu didn't answer. He only glared at Hidan. Hidan raised a brow. He never really liked when Kakuzu glared at him, even more so when he was wearing his mask and head covering. It just made the glare more…threatening. Hidan sighed.

"Fine, fine, I can see you're in one of your moods, so I'll go do my own thing." Hidan walked away. The door was shut as soon as he turned around. Hidan scratched his head. _What was up with that shitwad? He was in more of a bad mood than usual. _He ignored it. Maybe Kakuzu just needed some time with his money. Right now, Hidan was only worried about one thing. What to watch on the brand spanking new TV Pein decided to get for the base. He smiled to himself. Jackass was one of the greatest shows in TV history, so he would watch that. But wait! What if it wasn't on? Hidan thought about it. Channel surfing was usually the best option. He smiled once more and walked through the living room. Some chick flick was playing, but the two on the couch weren't paying attention. They were too busy exploring each other's mouths. Hidan smiled.

"Pein, Konan. How's it taste?"

They both separated immediately. Pein looked back at Hidan. He was pretty upset that now would be the time that he came walking in.

"W-what are you doing here?" Pein said. Hidan smirked and walked over to the couch and looked between the two. He laughed when he saw the blushes on their faces (we all know Hidan sounds like when he laughs! If not, go to YouTube and check out 'Hidan's laugh'). Pein hit him on the top of his head really hard, he was that embarrassed. That only made Hidan laugh harder. Konan raised up her hand completely made of paper. Hidan stopped laughing. It wouldn't kill him, no, but it hurt like hell. They sat in awkward silence.

"So…how long have you two known each other?" He said before laughing again. Pein and Konan stood up and left mumbling to themselves. Hidan smiled. His improvisation plan worked. Now the TV was his. He plopped down on the couch and flipped through the channels. Deidara walked through the room and saw him.

"Whatcha' watchin', un?"

"I don't know yet, dipshit. Leave me alone!"

"Jeez…you're grumpier than Kakuzu is, un."

Hidan mocked Deidara and repeated everything he said in an annoying voice. Deidara sighed. Hidan frowned.

"Um, you went to see Kakuzu?"

"I need some repairs…" Deidara lifted up his unattached arm. Hidan hmmed.

"Did he, uh, mention anything about me…?"

"No, un. Should he have, hm?"

Hidan grabbed Deidara's long bang and pulled him down to earshot.

"Look, the fucker's mad at me and I have no fucking idea why."

Deidara raised a brow at him. He was even a little pissed, you could say. Hidan released his bang. Deidara shook his head.

"Are you kidding me? I heard the story. You _stabbed_ his heart."

Hidan crumpled his face. He did what now? Deidara and Hidan had a staring contest until Deidara gasped with irritation.

"You don't even _remember, _un!!" He said. Hidan scratched his head.

"Y-yeah I do!! Don't tell me what I don't know you girly cocksucker!"

"GIRLY!!?" Deidara yelled. He and Hidan swung at each other, hitting each other like they were in third grade or something. Deidara finally quit and huffed. Hidan smiled. In his mind, he had won that little bout.

"God damn, Hidan, you're really stupid, un."

Hidan narrowed his eyes as a warning. Deidara glared back.

"BAKA! You thought you were killing off Shikamaru, but he _{_**SPOILER!**_}_ tricked you by using Kakuzu's blood! You stabbed his heart out instead!"

Hidan's eyes widened. He began to sweat. He tried to play off his mistake.

"N-no way, Dei. I'm pretty sure that was you." Hidan said. He slumped. That was a horrible comeback. He looked up at Deidara. He was smiling because he had won the argument. Hidan stood up.

"Fine, I'll go apologize, but he doesn't want to see me."

Deidara crossed his arms…sort of. Hidan threw his hands up and groaned. He would go see Kakuzu, but only if it meant getting away from Deidara the smartass. He stomped until he reached Kakuzu's room yet again. He knocked softly this time. The door opened a little.

"Kakuzu…um, er, well…Deidara told me about the whole taking one of you hearts thing. NO! OPEN THE DOOR!!!!!! KAKUZU!!!"

"Relax, I was just unlocking it." Kakuzu rolled his eyes. Hidan sighed and walked into the room behind Kakuzu. Kakuzu sat on his bed.

"Okay, I'm ready to listen."

Hidan took a deep breath and swallowed hard. A lump formed in his throat. He hit himself in the chest extremely hard.

"Kakuzu. It took me all morning to figure out why you're mad at me. It's because I took away one of your five hearts…I'm sorry." He said. Kakuzu leaned back on his bed. Hidan crossed his arms.

"Aren't you going to forgive me?" He asked crossly. Kakuzu chuckled. Hidan looked at him.

"What's so funny, Kakuzu?"

"You."

"Me? What do you think is so funny about me you fucking-"

"I didn't mean it like that. I wasn't mad at you because you took my heart. I have Kakashi's now, remember?"

Hidan almost wanted to cry. He had been thinking about this and feeling kind of bad because he thought he was the reason Kakuzu was pissed! Now, he finds out he just wasted his time?? Kakuzu sighed.

"I was mad because I was up all night trying to sell shit on eBay and only made a couple hundred dollars!" He grumbled. Hidan's mouth hung open.

"That's it?"

"Money makes the world go round, Hidan."

"Heh, you're going to hell fucker. Praise Jashin-sama."

"If I'm going to hell, at least I won't have to deal with you anymore."

"Ha ha." Hidan rolled his eyes.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please leave a review.**

**C'mon, I said please!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally got this up (sigh of relief). I'm so happy. Enjoy ^__^**

**

* * *

  
**

Deidara was glad he had made Hidan leave. He wanted to watch the grand art show that would be coming on. He changed to the channel and smiled. He needed to get back to Sasori, but he was not going back there. He had asked Sasori if he could help him with his puppets since he ruined them, and there was no way Sasori could fix them all in one day by himself. Deidara tried his best to help, he did, but Sasori wanted new puppets. He brought in the dead bodies and started to poke at them. Deidara sighed. He couldn't believe he ran out of there. Now, Sasori would be mad at him _and _make fun of him for being such a softie. He put his head on the couch. Sasori was standing right behind him. Deidara jumped off of the couch, remote in hand.

"I didn't do a thing!!" Deidara said shaking his head. Sasori hmphed.

"I know you didn't do a thing…Brat."

Deidara hung his head in shame and apologized. Sasori rolled his eyes and pulled Deidara into a hug. They sat down on the couch. Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori while Sasori rubbed Dei's back.

"You're such a softie." Sasori chuckled. Deidara looked up with a smug face.

"You loooove it." He said. Sasori smiled at him. Deidara was really smug about the fact that Sasori loved his innocence…except when he blew shit up. Well, stuff he wasn't supposed to. He chuckled at a memory of Leader-sama's bed going up in flames.

"And what's so funny, huh?" Sasori said eyeing the blonde. Deidara smiled.

"Oh nothing, un."

"Fine, keep your secrets. But, you're still a softie."

Deidara crossed his arms turning away from Sasori. Sasori laughed softly. Deidara was quite immature when Sasori mocked him. The littlest things would set him off.

"I'm glad to see you acting so mature."

Deidara turned around and stuck his tongue out at Sasori who took hold of his pony tail and tugged it several times. Deidara squeaked in pain. Sasori stopped eventually.

"You really should consider cutting your hair."

Deidara pulled his hair horrified that his danna would even think of something like that.

"H-how could you!?" Deidara asked holding his hair tightly. Sasori kissed his cheek.

"I was only kidding." He smiled. Deidara blushed at the kiss, but was still pouting because of the 'joke'. Deidara and Sasori just sat looking at the art show on TV. Deidara snorted at the beautiful works of art. He called them fugly and unworthy of the title of art. The next art that was showed made his jaw drop, his eye twitch, and his hands made fists. On the screen was one of Sasori's puppets claimed to be one of the 'most outstanding works of art in the history of man so far'. Deidara glared at Sasori. He looked him right in his heavily-lidded eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?!!?!?!?!?!?" He yelled. Sasori suppressed a smile.

"What's what?" he said almost losing it. Deidara wrapped his arms around his throat and shook him.

"The TV!" he said. Sasori looked on the screen and saw his art. He smiled at Deidara, like he was mocking him. Deidara's eyes could have been red he was so mad.

"I guess my puppets are better than your pug fugly clay creations." He said. Deidara fumed. He took a deep breath and stood up. Sasori watched him. Last tiem he turned his back on a pissed Sasori, things happened…explosive things. No, Deidara kept walking until he was at Tobi's door. Tobi answered immediately.

"~SENPAI~!!!!" He yelled puling Deidara into one of those touching buddy-buddy hugs. (go aww) Deidara pushed off Tobi and exhaled roughly. Tobi twirled.

"You're so upset ~senpai~. What's wrong?"

"I need you to do me a favor."

Tobi tilted his head.

* * *

Sasori continued to watch everyone ooze over his puppet. _Wow…and this is one of the shittiest puppets I made I made, _he thought with a smirk on his face. While he watched, he wondered where his stupid kohai went. Then a lollypop sat down next to him.

"Heya there, Sasori!" Tobi said waving with way too much effort. Sasori only glanced in his direction for a millisecond. Tobi tilted his head.

"Sasori??? Sasori? Sasori? Sasori? HEY! Hey! Hey!"

Tobi kept this up for five minutes consecutively until Sasori looked at him with bloodshot eyes.

"WHAT!?"

Tobi tapped his fingers together.

"Heeeeeeeeeyyy." He said hugging Sasori. Sasori, wide-eyed for the first time in his life, looked at Tobi.

"What are you doing?" Sasori asked suspiciously. Tobi squeezed him tighter.

"Rearin' up to spend a whole day with you!"

"OH LORD JESUS CHRIST!!!!" Sasori broke free of his grip and sprinted for his safe zone, aka workshop. He stopped when he reached his safezone and breathed deeply. Deidara was there waiting. He smiled at Sasori.

"You big softie." He laughed. Sasori glared at Deidara but couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Tobi sighed and grabbed the remote. He flipped to Cartoon Network where Totally Spies (I miss this show) was on. He sighed.

"~senpai~ owes me…I had to hug Sasori. Ewwwwwwww." He said before jumping on the couch yelling random spy terms.

* * *

**I don't like this one as much as the furst chapter...Hopefully you did! More soon!**


End file.
